Heroes of Central City
by loner1357
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Arjun, who grew up with Barry and Iris. He became the DA for the CCPD. When he's hit by the Particle Accelerator, he's in a coma for four years. Follow the lives of the DC heroes with the addition of Arjun and see how critical he is to the team.
1. Intro

Character: Arjun Sharma

Portrayal: Dev Patel, his look in Lion

Powers: You'll find out...


	2. Chapter 1

Arjun was cleaning up the office before locking up. He got the rest of his case files and put them in his briefcase.

He closed his office and walked out into the hall.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Kapoor." His assistant, Stacy, said.

Arjun stopped at the desk. "Stacy. It's six o'clock. The office closes at five. What are you still doing here?" He mused.

"Well, you may be the city's finest DA, but you still can't sort papers for a living. I'll be leaving in a few. Just need to get the Snart case file wrapped."

Arjun smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you Stacy. Stay safe."

"Good night. Mr. Kapoor."

Arjun smiled and left the building. He got into his car and parked at the precinct.

Today, his friends Barry and Iris were joining him in watching the Particle Accelerator go live.

He entered the building and was greeted by Captain Singh.

"Mr. Kapoor. Did you need anything?"

Arjun smiled at the man. "Nah, Cap. I'm meeting up with Barry. We're heading over to Star Labs later."

He waved as he walked up the stairs to find Joe, Iris, and Barry in his lab.

"Dude. We're supposed to get going." Arjun said.

Barry smiled. "Coming. Joe just needed me real quick."

Arjun shook his head and smiled before looking at Joe and Iris. "Hey guys."

Joe got up and hugged Arjun. "Hey Arjun. You are the only guy who actually likes what Barry likes."

Arjun laughed along with Joe and Iris at Barry's pout.

* * *

"The next time you run after a criminal… hit him." Arjun said as they walked to his car. "I'll take care of the damages."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him Barry."

"No think about it. You beat him up. He tries to press charges, but the best DA in Central City bails you out. I mean, you have a life line in your…. well in your life."

They all laughed and kept going. "Well, I'm headed to the lab. I need to finish some stuff for Singh."

Arjun nodded and dropped Barry at the precinct and Iris at the house. He drove to gym and changed like he did every night.

The boxing gym helped him remember everything bad in his life and take his anger out on the punching bag. He had Joe to thank for that.

One punch after the next, he pummeled the bag remembering his childhood.

He remembered how his dad drove the car down the cliff that led to his death.

He remembered how his mom spent night after night as a stripper to get food on the table, which ultimately led her to her death by some mob boss.

He remembered how Joe found the fifteen year old him sleeping in a playground one night and taking him to a foster home.

Every single moment of pain in his life came and he imagined striking it just like he was demolishing the bag in front of him.

* * *

Arjun walked out of the gym and to his car. He needed to get home and feed his dog before it got late. Fortunately, because he was the DA, money wasn't a problem. The first thing he bought was a house and he got himself a dog. He needed a best friend at home.

He was on his way when he saw was overtaken by a cargo van. He hit the brakes as they almost hit his car and he watched it drive off. He didn't get a plate number, so he drove after them. He was gaining speed and inching closer. He could read the first three letters.

"A-R-V-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. All of a sudden, a bright orange light lit the sky and captivated Arjun. A wave of orange light hit the car in front of him and then him. He felt like his insides were burning.

He lost control of the car and it crashed into a building before he blacked out. All he heard was the sound of his car's alarm going off and the distant sound of police sirens before he succumbed to the darkness and heard nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

_**One Year Since the Accident**_

Iris walked into Star Labs with Joe. It was exactly one year since Arjun's crash and he still hasn't woken up form his coma. Weird things have happened. Yesterday, the ground was shaking and it looked like Arjun had his fingers curled, but no one could have been sure.

They both sat with Barry in the room.

"Hey Arjun." Iris said. "It's been a year, you jerk. Just get up already."

They laughed.

"We always complained how he never seemed to sleep. Maybe in some weird way, this is doing some good for him." Barry smiled.

Joe shook his head. "Can I have the room?"

Barry and Iris nodded. Joe sat closer to the bed Arjun was in. "I still remember when I found you that night. You were cold and shivering in that slide right next to a murder scene. I remember how you slept on the couch with a smile after being warm in so long."

Joe grabbed Arjun's hand. "You've been through so much to be who you are today. Please come back. Live your life with Barry, and Iris, and me. Let's be a family again."

Joe dropped his hand and kissed him on the forehead before heading out.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Since the Accident**_

Barry sat down next to the bed. "Dad died. Or…he was murdered, by Zoom. I just stood there when I saw him rip his heart out."

He looked at Arjun. "I wish you were awake. You tried so hard to look into my dad's case, but they didn't let you. He got out some time ago. You would have loved him. He came and visited once, but didn't really know what to say."

Barry couldn't say anything as the Meta alert went off. "Well…" he sighed, "duty calls."

He got up and patted Arjun's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Three Years Since the Accident**_

Iris sat next to Arjun's bed. "I'm finally with Barry." She exclaimed. "Just like you said."

The vitals didn't change and Arjun just took one breath after another.

"We also have a brother. Mom was alive, but we didn't know Wally existed. He's actually the best thing that ever happened to us. Well…after you."

She looked at his face. The facial hair made him look like a sage.

"You need to get up. Please. We know you have powers or something, because by now, you should have half your body weight and be dead, but you're still here. You are fighting and I need you to fight a little bit harder. Please. Just wake up."

Iris took one last look before heading out.

* * *

 _ **Four Years Since the Accident**_

Joe sat next to Arjun. "Barry was trapped in the speed force. We just got him back. I mean how many more impossible situations need to happen for you to realize that you can wake up to."

Joe angrily stood up and kicked the chair back. Iris, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally ran in.

"What are you doing?" Barry yelled.

Joe turned to them. "I'm trying to-"

They were cut off his a sound from the monitors. His heart was beating faster.

Caitlin got there first. "He's waking up."

At first, all Arjun could see was darkness. Then, all he heard was the rapid beating of a machine and numerous voices around him.

He immediately sat up and gasped for air. The room was white for a few seconds before everything settled down into focus and he saw them. He saw them in the corner.

"Joe? Guys? Where am I?"

Arjun could barely recognize his own voice. It sounded harsh and raspy.

"Here, drink this." Caitlin held out a glass of water for him.

Arjun coiled back at her being so close to him.

Barry stepped up. "Hey. Hey. It's ok. She's a friend. Her name is Caitlin and she's a doctor. I need you to let her take care of you, ok?"

Arjun nodded and looked at Caitlin. She held her hand out. He looked at it before slowly reaching out and taking her hand, following her to the lab.

Barry turned to Iris and Joe with the same surprised, happy, and confused expression on their faces. All of them were asking the same question in their eyes.

What now?


	4. Chapter 3

Arjun stood in front of the Flash suit and the computers in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. After a shower and a shave, he was clued in as to what happened the last four years.

He turned around and looked at the rest of the team. "So, the night we went to Star Labs, the Particle Accelerated blew up…on purpose by Harrison Wells, who was your mother's murdered."

Barry nodded. "And Eddie killed himself because his was his ancestor."

"Yes." Iris nodded.

"So he confessed in a video which was released after he died and your dad was released from prison." Arjun sighed. "He got out, but was killed later by Zoom."

Arjun looked solemnly at Barry. "I'm sorry, man. I always wanted to see him out of there."

"Don't worry about it." Barry said. "He visited you, though. He talked to you alone. He didn't tell me what though."

Arjun nodded. "Then we have Harrison Wells from Earth 2 and his daughter…also, Wally. What's up man?" Arjun bumped his fist against Wally.

"'Sup." Wally responded.

Arjun looked at Joe. "After that, you dealt with a future you trying to kill Iris, therefore trying to creating the evil future you, to set evil you on the path of becoming a speed god."

Barry smiled. "You got it."

"And now, you've returned from the Speed Force."

Caitlin looked suspiciously at him. "How are you able to grasp this easily?"

Arjun and Barry shared a look and smiled.

"When we met in high school," Barry began, "he and I instantly became friends. When I told him about my theory about the man in yellow, he looked into every explanation that could seem possible from every book, let it be history or science."

Arjun cut in. "When I couldn't exactly prove the theory a man moving faster than the speed of light, I promised Barry one thing…that no matter what, I would get his dad out of prison. Now, I told Joe and he reminded me it would have to be legally, so I set out on the path to become the youngest and most successful DA of Central City."

Arjun then looked around. "And you became the Flash. Wally is Kid Flash." He then looked at Barry. "So what did the energy wave do to me?"

"We don't know." Cisco said.

"When you were in a coma for four years, at times the ground would shake when your heart was beating faster." Caitlin said.

Arjun had a sullen look on his face.

"What happened, dude? Was it like a dream?" Cisco asked.

Arjun didn't pay attention and had zoned out. Barry saw that.

"Ok. Let's take it back a notch."

Barry walked up to Arjun. "Why don't we get you home and settled? Maybe even get a bunch of take out and watch some movies? Just relax for sometime while you process this."

Arjun nodded and tried walking, when he tripped. Barry caught him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just need to get my muscles used to moving again."

Barry put Arjun's left arm around him and led him out of the room.

"He really cares about him, doesn't he?" Wally asked Iris.

Iris looked at Wally. "When Barry was in high school, people used to pick on him for being a murderer's son, including the ones with both parents in jail for worse. Arjun stepped up to protect him. One day he punched a kid making fun of Barry and from then on, Arjun was by Barry's side every moment he could be. Part of it was because he truly believed his father was innocent. To be honest, he was the only one who believed Barry."

Joe sighed. "Well, its not like he didn't have his own share of trauma."

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"Uhm," Iris said, "He should be the one to tell you. It's his past."

* * *

Barry helped Arjun into the empty house. He looked around as Barry helped him sit on the couch.

Barry then opened up the drawer in the kitchen full of menus.

"What are you in the mood for?"

Arjun thought about it and then turned. "Big Belly Burger. I need the biggest burger, biggest fries, and biggest drink. I am so famished."

Barry smiled he ran out of the house and returned with the food in less than a minute.

Arjun laughed. "That comes in handy."

Barry laughed and sat down on the couch next to Arjun.

* * *

Done with dinner, Barry tried getting Arjun up to speed with the current world.

"Uhh, let's see. Super Bowl winners are Patriots, Broncos, and then Patriots again. Trump almost won the presidency. Yeah, we finally have a female president, though."

Arjun looked at Barry. "Four years, Bar." His voice wavered at the end.

Barry nodded. "I know. It was tough to see you like that. We tried to bring you out of the coma, but your body just refused to cooperate. It's like it had a mind of its own. Like your brain wasn't in charge. Something else was."

Arjun nodded as he listened to Barry. "When I was in that coma, it felt like I was dreaming." He smiled. "My mom was alive and I was with her. It felt like years. I found a girl and settled down with mom at the house and the three of us were a family. No one else."

Barry noticed how Arjun's voice wavered. "You know that everyone who knows you and your mom respects the hell out of her, right?"

Arjun nodded with tears in his eyes. "I just wish I caught the guy."

Barry stayed on the couch until Arjun fell asleep. He then picked him up, took his to the bedroom and laid him on it. After making sure he was comfortable, Barry sat back on the couch and turned the TV on, not sure what he was trying to prepare himself for.


End file.
